What is Love?
by Joy2003
Summary: Harry Senate helps out a student in the Dungeon....but the student begins to fall in love with him..
1. The New Year

The bell rings, and it's the start of a new school year for all the teachers. This means that Harry Senate would be getting a bunch of new students in the Dungeon to work with. Harry Senate is taking the attendance in his class.  
  
Harry: Ok, Chris Phillips.  
  
Chris: Here.  
  
Harry: Joyce Hayes.  
  
The room is silent.  
  
Harry: Is she here?  
  
Girl: Mr.Senate she's not here.  
  
Harry: Not here? First day of class and not here already... (Harry puts a star beside her name and continues on with the morning)  
  
The teachers are in the lounge talking about how the morning went.  
  
Lauren: (Pours a cup of coffee) I can't believe that a student asked if he could touch you.  
  
Marilyn: (Sits down) it came out of no where, I don't even know if I should tell Steven.  
  
Lauren: I don't think Steven wants to hear that on the first day.  
  
Harry walks in.  
  
Lauren: Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: Hey. (Looks at Marilyn, smiles) How was your morning Marilyn?  
  
Marilyn: Shut Up Harry. ***************************************************  
  
The next day a bunch of people are gathered in the hallway, where a fight breaks through.  
  
Harry runs down the stairs with Kevin trying to break the fight up.  
  
Harry & Kevin: Hey!  
  
They both try to get the two girls off of each other.  
  
Kevin: What the hell is going on here?  
  
The girls are both silent.  
  
Harry: (Looks at one of them) what's your name?  
  
Girl: Joyce Hayes..  
  
Harry: Get to the dungeon.  
  
Joyce: What?!  
  
Harry: Now!  
  
Joyce walks down to the dungeon.  
  
Kevin: I'll take care of this one.  
  
Joyce sits on the desk.  
  
Harry: Would you like to tell me what the hell was going on?  
  
Joyce: It was a misunderstanding.  
  
Harry: Misunderstanding? You were the beating the crap out of the other girl.  
  
Joyce: ..  
  
Harry: I don't want to go to Guber with this, especially on the second day of school.  
  
Joyce: It won't happen again. Can I go now?  
  
Harry: Go.  
  
Joyce walks out of the room. Harry knew that she was hiding something, but what? 


	2. Finding out More

A week has gone by, and Harry starts to find out that Joyce has some family problems at home, but doesn't exactly know what yet. The bell rings and the students go to their class.  
  
Girl: I can't believe that Ms.Hendricks gave us a quiz already.  
  
Joyce: Well you know how she is Jess, I heard that she's taking some new medication now and it's kinda making her act all crazy.  
  
Jess: Really? Maybe I should get some.  
  
Joyce laughs. Harry hears their conversation, and starts to wonder..  
  
Harry: Ok. Can anyone tell me what the first chapter of the book was about?  
  
Everyone in the room is silent.  
  
Harry: Phil, what was the chapter about?  
  
Phil: I don't know, I only read the first sentence.  
  
Harry: Did anyone read it?  
  
A few people in the class raise their hands.  
  
Joyce: (mumbles) those are the people who don't lives.  
  
Jess: (Laughs)  
  
Harry: Joyce do you have something to share with the class?  
  
Joyce: No.  
  
Harry: Did you read the book?  
  
Joyce: No, I had stuff to do.  
  
Harry: For you not to do work, the stuff that you had to do must've been important.  
  
Joyce: ..  
  
Harry: I want you guys to read the next chapter. There will be a quiz on it next day and whoever fails it will be spending the day in detention with me.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Harry: Joyce stay, the rest can go.  
  
Jess: See ya later.  
  
Joyce: (Walks up to Harry) Mr.Senate I do have a life. You can't always make me stay behind.  
  
Harry: Now that's where you're wrong, I can keep you here as long as I want.  
  
Joyce: Sure.  
  
Harry: (Sits down) why do you do this?  
  
Joyce: (Confused) do what?  
  
Harry: The comments that you make.  
  
Joyce: It's not like you don't do it Mr.Senate. That's how I express myself.  
  
Harry: Didn't your parents teach you not to say anything unless it's nice.  
  
Joyce: They didn't teach me that. They don't have time for that.  
  
Harry: Joyce, I know that you have some problems at home.can I.  
  
Joyce: Don't you be getting in my personal life Mr.Senate. You like to help your students good for you, but don't you dare be digging up my crap.  
  
Harry: (Stands up) what crap would that be?  
  
Joyce: It's none of your business.  
  
Harry: I just want to help you.  
  
Joyce: You want to help? Just stay out of my business that would help. 


	3. The Reason why

Its around midnight now, a bunch of people are behind a club.  
  
Jess: Joyce are you alright?  
  
Joyce: (Drunk) I'm fine.  
  
Amy: You look shit.  
  
Joyce starts to puke. A girl runs up to her and punches her in the face.  
  
Joyce: (Looks up) what the fuck?!  
  
The girl grabs Joyce by the shirt and tosses her against the wall.  
  
Joyce: Who the hell are you?  
  
Girl: Sara Nelson, Amanda's sister. (Amanda is the girl that Joyce got in a fight with at school)  
  
Joyce: What, now she needs her sister to fight her battles?  
  
Sara: You broke her fucking nose.  
  
Joyce: She deserved it. Now get your arms off of me! (Pushes Sara off of her)  
  
Jess and Amy try to get Joyce away from Sara.  
  
Joyce: Let me at her!  
  
Jess: Come on Joyce...  
  
Jess and Amy pull Joyce away from the crowd.  
  
Sara: You can't always run I'll get you!  
  
Joyce: Go fuck yourself!  
  
The students are sitting in the dungeon writing the test. Joyce is sitting at her desk just staring at the paper. She has no idea what the answers was suppose to be. Her head is still pounding from last night.  
  
Harry: Ok times up.  
  
Harry walks around the room and collects the tests.  
  
Harry: (Looks at Joyce) where's your test?  
  
Joyce: (Points to the garbage) in there.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Harry: You stay; the rest of you can go.  
  
Joyce: (Stands up) I'm not staying Mr.Senate.  
  
Harry: Joyce I said to the whole class yesterday whoever fails the test has a detention. Well if you didn't do the test, does that mean that you passed?  
  
Joyce: ....  
  
Harry: Sit.  
  
Joyce reluctantly sits back down. Lauren Davis appears at the door.  
  
Lauren: Harry can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Harry: Ya sure. (Walks towards the door to talk to Lauren)  
  
Joyce is sitting at her desk, when Amanda walks into the room, through the back door.  
  
Joyce: (Looks up) what the fuck are you doing here?  
  
Amanda: (Smiles) I heard my sister had a little fun with you last night.  
  
Joyce: I never knew that you couldn't fight your own battles. If you can't win than tell me, I'll back off on you.  
  
Amanda: ...  
  
Joyce: That's what I thought..bitch.  
  
Amanda dives at Joyce knocking her onto the floor, they start throwing punches at each other. Harry and Lauren runs into the room.  
  
Harry: Hey! (Pulls Joyce off of Amanda) What the hell are you both doing?  
  
Joyce and Amanda are silent.  
  
Harry: I asked you a question. Joyce what the hell's going on?  
  
Joyce: .... Harry: I told you guys before that I wasn't going to go to Guber. But this time.......  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate we won't..  
  
Harry: No more excuses, what the hell's going on?  
  
Joyce: Ask her?  
  
Harry: (Looks at Amanda)  
  
Amanda: Nothing, we just had to settle our differences.  
  
Harry: You don't think that I'm going to believe that do you?  
  
Lauren: Amanda let's go.  
  
Amanda: So she's not going to get into trouble?  
  
Lauren: Let's go.  
  
Amanda and Lauren leave the room.  
  
Harry: (Looks at Joyce) want to tell me what's going on?  
  
Joyce: ....  
  
Harry: I have all day.  
  
Joyce: It's none of your business.  
  
Harry: You're right it's not my business, but when a fight breaks out in my classroom it becomes my business.  
  
Joyce: ....  
  
Harry: I will go to Guber with this.  
  
Joyce: Then go to Guber, I don't care anymore. (Walks out of the room)  
  
Joyce doesn't show up at school the next day, Harry wanders the hall trying to find out why.  
  
Harry: Jess!  
  
Jess: Mr.Senate.  
  
Harry: Where's Joyce today?  
  
Jess: She's not here.  
  
Harry: I know that. Why isn't she here?  
  
Jess: I don't know.  
  
Harry: Don't be giving me this crap. Why isn't she here?  
  
Jess: I don't think I should..  
  
Harry: It'll probably be a good idea if you tell me.  
  
Jess: ....What do you want to know?  
  
Harry: Where is she?  
  
Jess: At home.  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Jess: She was pissed off at Amanda last night, so we went to a bar, and she got really drunk, she couldn't get up and come to school today.  
  
Harry: What's going on between her and Amanda?  
  
Jess: Mr.Senate, I know you mean well but, I don't think you should be going into her business.  
  
Harry: She's in trouble Jess, both you and I know that.  
  
Jess: She's having a lot of problems at home. Her mom is behind on the bills and she feels that she's not able to do anything to help her mom out..Amanda's been making some comments about it so.  
  
Harry: That explains the reason why she has a temper, but why are her grades dropping all of a sudden?  
  
Jess: (Sighs) her grandmother passed away a couple of months ago, and she feels that she doesn't have the will to live anymore. She's given up on everything.  
  
Harry: ..  
  
Jess: That's all I know. Just don't tell her I told you anything. (Walks off) 


	4. Helping

Later that day Harry goes to Joyce's house. Joyce opens that door.  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate?  
  
Harry: (Smiles)  
  
Joyce: What are you doing here?  
  
Harry: I have to talk to you.  
  
Joyce: Come in.  
  
Harry walks into the house and sees a pile of laundry on the floor and the dishes piling up in the sink.  
  
Joyce: What do you want Mr.Senate?  
  
Harry: The reason why you weren't at school.  
  
Joyce: I wasn't feeling good.  
  
Harry: Joyce...I really want to help you.  
  
Joyce: Help? No one can help me. Anyways this is my life; I don't need you to help.  
  
Harry: I know you have problems going on right now.  
  
Joyce: Really? What would that problem be?  
  
Harry: You're mom is behind on her bills..  
  
Joyce: (Smiles) you've been checking Mr.Senate.  
  
Harry: You're a smart kid, you're marks were great, but now, their all dropping.  
  
Joyce: Let me guess, you know why.  
  
Harry: Why do you feel that you're life is over, just because you're grandmother passed away?  
  
Joyce: It's none of your business what I feel. I don't plan on getting your help.  
  
Harry: You need my help. I can tell that your mom isn't doing much.  
  
Joyce: Don't you be talking shit about my mom, she's working her ass off to pay the bills, its just not enough.  
  
Harry: I'm sorry, I didn't ....  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate you're a great teacher, but there's some things that you just can't fix. My life is fated to be like this.  
  
Harry: That's where you're wrong. You don't have to give everything up.  
  
Joyce: How do you plan on helping me?  
  
Harry: First, we can do something about your house.  
  
Joyce: ...Ok.  
  
Harry and Joyce clean the house, Harry washes the dishes and Joyce does the laundry.  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate, you can't throw that out.  
  
Harry: (Holds onto a pack of cigarettes) I think I can. (Drops it into the garbage can)  
  
Joyce: Ok then.. (Looks at the clock) Mr.Senate it's getting late.  
  
Harry: I'm gonna get going, one more thing.  
  
Joyce: What's that?  
  
Harry: You have to promise me that you will be at school everyday.  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: Joyce..  
  
Joyce: I don't know if I can.  
  
Harry: You can.  
  
Joyce: I'll try.  
  
Harry walks towards the door.  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate?  
  
Harry: (Looks at Joyce) Ya?  
  
Joyce: Thank you.  
  
Harry: (Smiles) 


	5. Detention

The teachers are in the lounge. Lauren, Marilyn and Marla are sitting on the couch. Harry walks in.  
  
Lauren: Hey, Harry.  
  
Harry: Hey. (Pours a cup of coffee, and sits down on the couch)  
  
Lauren: Did Steven come to you yet?  
  
Harry: No, why?  
  
Lauren: Oh well, Amanda Nelson was suspended this morning, I thought..  
  
Harry: Suspended? Why?  
  
Lauren: I told him about the fight.  
  
Harry: You told?!  
  
Lauren: Well they did get in a fight on school grounds.  
  
Harry: Why would you tell?!  
  
Lauren: I...  
  
Harry: (Angry) Lauren you don't always have to follow the book!  
  
Marilyn: Harry she's just doing what's right.  
  
Marla: Just because you don't follow the rules, doesn't mean that the others don't have to either.  
  
Harry: Funny, how are your pills going?  
  
Marla: You...  
  
Marilyn: Harry..  
  
Steven walks into the room.  
  
Steven: What's going on in here?  
  
Marla: Ask him. (Points to Harry)  
  
Steven: I have to talk to you, my office.  
  
Steven and Harry walk out.  
  
Marilyn: (Looks at Lauren) are you alright?  
  
Lauren: I'm fine.  
  
Marilyn: You're sure?  
  
Lauren: Ya. (Walks out of the room)  
  
Marla: She still loves Harry...  
  
Marilyn: But Harry doesn't love her anymore.  
  
Harry walks into Steven's office and sees Joyce sitting in the room.  
  
Steven: Joyce, you know why I called you in here today right?  
  
Joyce: No.  
  
Steven: Did you get into a fight in Mr.Senate's classroom two days ago?  
  
Joyce: Umm..  
  
Harry: Steven she..  
  
Steven: (Looks at Harry)  
  
Harry: I talked to her about it already.  
  
Steven: Is this true?  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate did talk to me about it.  
  
Steven: Why did you and Amanda have a fight?  
  
Joyce: It's personal.  
  
Steven: See, when a fight breaks out on school grounds, consequences are going to happen. I'm going to have to suspend you.  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: Umm.Steven..  
  
Steven: What is it Harry?  
  
Harry: Joyce go outside for a sec.  
  
Joyce looks at Steven, he gives her a nod, and she waits outside in the hall.  
  
Steven: Harry what is it?  
  
Harry: You can't suspend her.  
  
Steven: She got in a fight. I have to. Plus I suspended the other girl; I'm going to have to suspend her.  
  
Harry: But she didn't start the fight.  
  
Steven: She was still in a fight.  
  
Harry: Steven once you suspend her, she's not going to come back.  
  
Steven: Harry..  
  
Harry: She's an at risk kid. I've had a hard time getting her to come today.  
  
Steven: You say all of your students are at risks. What I can't suspend any of your at risks kids?  
  
Harry: Steven please, give her a week of detention or something.  
  
Steven: How do I know if she'll go?  
  
Harry: I'll make sure she goes.  
  
Steven: (Sighs)  
  
Harry: Please..  
  
Steven: Fine, a week of detention.  
  
Harry: Thanks. (Walks out)  
  
Joyce: Am I suspended?  
  
Harry: No, a week of detention.  
  
Joyce: Detention? Isn't suspension better?  
  
Harry: No. Detention, you better go.  
  
Joyce: Where?  
  
Harry: The detention room.  
  
Joyce: Funny Mr.Senate, there's no detention room.  
  
Harry: Don't tell me you don't know where to go.  
  
Joyce: I've never had a detention before..well except with you.  
  
Harry: You go to Guber's office.  
  
Joyce: Ok.  
  
Harry: Make sure you go.  
  
Joyce: Ok. (Walks off) 


	6. Tempers

Joyce is sitting in Guber's office, he's in a hurry to leave, but can't find someone to watch Joyce for detention.  
  
Scott: Louisa!  
  
Louisa: Ya Scott?  
  
Scott: Louisa, I have to go, can you watch her for detention.  
  
Louisa: Sorry Scott, I can't. I have to go too. (Walks out)  
  
Scott: Louisa!  
  
Joyce: Mr.Guber, I could just leave.  
  
Scott: I don't think so Ms.Hayes.  
  
Lauren is in the mail room, Scott sees her.  
  
Scott: Lauren, do you mind watching her for detention?  
  
Lauren: Um.  
  
Scott: I really have to go, my mom she's in the hospital.  
  
Lauren: ...  
  
Scott: It's just until 4:00 pm.  
  
Lauren: (Looks at the clock, it reads 3:00) Ok.  
  
Scott: Thank you.  
  
Lauren: You can serve the rest of detention in my room.  
  
Joyce picks up her bag and follows Lauren to her classroom. She sits down at one of the desks. Lauren grades some papers. Joyce is chewing on a piece of gum really loudly, it annoys Lauren.  
  
Lauren: Joyce, can you spit the gum out?  
  
Joyce: Why?  
  
Lauren: You're chewing on it really loud.  
  
Joyce: Sorry, I'll be quiet.  
  
Half an hour passes.  
  
Joyce: Ms.Davis, can I go to the washroom?  
  
Lauren: No.  
  
Joyce: I'm going to piss my pants.  
  
Lauren: You're in detention, you can't go.  
  
Joyce: (Mumbles) Geesh, even the people in jail have more freedom.  
  
Lauren: What did you say?  
  
Joyce: I didn't say anything Ms.Davis.  
  
Lauren: You better not be giving me attitude now. You're the one who's in detention.  
  
Joyce: I never said I wanted to be here. Mr.Senate said that detentions are better than suspensions.  
  
Lauren: You're trying to tell me that Harry got you out of the suspension?  
  
Joyce: I guess. Why? Does it bother you Ms.Davis?  
  
Lauren: Why would it bother me?  
  
Joyce: Because Mr.Senate's not kissing you're ass now.  
  
Lauren: (Stands up, Mad) what is that suppose to mean?  
  
Joyce: Anything you want it to mean. Everyone can see that you still have feelings for Mr.Senate..but give it up Ms.Davis, he doesn't love you anymore.  
  
Lauren: (Walks towards Joyce) don't be giving me this.  
  
Joyce: What? I'm just telling the truth. You can't take the truth than don't listen.  
  
Lauren: Stand up.  
  
Joyce: What, are you going to tell me to stand in the corner?  
  
Lauren: You...  
  
Lauren is getting really mad, she has the urge of punching Joyce, and her fists begin to tighten. Joyce sees this.  
  
Joyce: Are you going to punch me Ms.Davis?  
  
Marilyn walks by the room, and sees Lauren.  
  
Marilyn: (Walks in) is everything ok in here?  
  
Joyce: Ms.Davis is going to punch me.  
  
Marilyn: What? Lauren?  
  
Lauren: ....  
  
Marilyn: Get out of here Joyce.  
  
Joyce: If I go I don't get in trouble right?  
  
Marilyn: Just go!  
  
Joyce walks out of the room.  
  
Marilyn: Lauren, are you alright?  
  
Lauren: She's right.  
  
Marilyn: What's right?  
  
Lauren: I still love Harry.  
  
Marilyn: If she's right, than why were you going to punch her?  
  
Lauren: I guess she's the first one that ever told me it to my face. I just couldn't stand it.  
  
Marilyn: Are you sure you're ok?  
  
Lauren: I think so.  
  
Marilyn: Come on let's go to Doyle's to get your mind off of things.  
  
Lauren: I don't feel like going.  
  
Marilyn: Are you afraid you'll see Harry?  
  
Lauren: ..  
  
Marilyn: Come on. 


	7. Blackmail

Joyce is sitting in Marilyn's class, the bell rings.  
  
Marilyn: Joyce could you stay for a sec?  
  
Joyce: (Annoyed) is it just me, or does all my teachers like to keep me after class?  
  
Marilyn: About Ms.Davis last night.  
  
Joyce: What about it?  
  
Marilyn: Were you planning on telling Mr.Guber what happened?  
  
Joyce: No. Why?  
  
Marilyn: Oh, well never mind then.  
  
Joyce: But now that you mention it..  
  
Marilyn: You just said you weren't going to tell.  
  
Joyce: Ya, but hey you brought it up.  
  
Marilyn: What do you want?  
  
Joyce: If you can get Mr.Harper to drop the rest of my detentions, than I won't tell.  
  
Marilyn: I can't get him to drop all of your detentions.  
  
Joyce: Than I'll tell Ms.Sudor, and I know you don't want that. (Walks out)  
  
Marilyn feels like she just walked into a perfectly set trap by Joyce. If she never asked than she wouldn't be in this position. Now she has to find a way to get Steven to drop the detentions.  
  
Jess: Do you think she's going to get Mr.Harper to drop your detentions?  
  
Joyce: I don't know. I hope. I mean I never even planned on telling.  
  
Jess: Well what if she doesn't get him to drop your detentions?  
  
Joyce: I don't think I'll tell. I mean I don't want Ms.Davis to lose her job.  
  
Amy: Why do you care if she has a job or not?  
  
Joyce: I don't know.  
  
Steven walks down the hall looking for Joyce.  
  
Steven: Joyce!  
  
Joyce: (Turns around) Mr.Harper.  
  
Steven: You know Joyce, the funniest thing just happened.  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Steven: Do you know why Ms.Sudor would want me to drop all of your detentions?  
  
Joyce: I don't know.  
  
Steven: Well she convinced me, your detentions are dropped, but if I find out that you are blackmailing her in any way, you will be suspended. (Walks off)  
  
Joyce: (Smiles)  
  
Amy: Where do you want to go tonight?  
  
Joyce, Jess and Amy are sitting in the dungeon, their suppose to be doing an assignment, but instead are talking about where they should be going for the night.  
  
Joyce: I don't feel like going home. How about your place Jess?  
  
Jess: My mom's home, she won't let you guys stay, especially on a school night.  
  
Amy: You guys could come to my place.  
  
Joyce: You're place? No way, your parents hate us.  
  
Phil: (Smiles) you girls could always stay at my place.  
  
Joyce: Oh, go away Phil. (Pushes him away)  
  
Harry: Shouldn't you all be worrying about finishing the assignment, instead of where you're going for the night?  
  
Amy: Were working on it Mr.Senate.  
  
Jess: Ya, don't worry Mr.Senate we'll hand it in tomorrow.  
  
Harry: Really Jess? What are the chances of that?  
  
Joyce: We'll get it done.  
  
Harry: You'll get it done tonight in detention...  
  
Amy: Actually Mr.Senate, Joyce doesn't have detentions anymore.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Jess: Ya, Mr.Harper decided to drop them.  
  
Harry: (Looks at Joyce)  
  
Joyce: Don't look at me.  
  
The bell rings, everyone rushes out of the class. Harry is left standing in the room, wondering why Steven would drop the detention. 


	8. Trouble

Lauren, Marilyn and Harvey are in the lounge.  
  
Lauren: I'm sorry Marilyn; I didn't know that she would blackmail you.  
  
Marilyn: It's alright, its kinda my fault too, I mean if I didn't bring it up than she probably wouldn't have even thought about blackmailing me.  
  
Lauren: Do you think she's going to keep on blackmailing you?  
  
Marilyn: I don't think so; I could tell that she didn't really want to blackmail me.  
  
Harry walks in, and they both go quiet.  
  
Harry: Why so quiet after I walk in?  
  
Harvey: They were talking about you.  
  
Lauren: Harvey!  
  
Harvey: I'm just telling him the truth.  
  
Harry: (Looks at Marilyn) I heard that you got Steven to drop the detentions on Joyce.  
  
Marilyn: Ya.  
  
Harry: Why would you do that?  
  
Marilyn: (Mad) I just did Harry. Why would you care anyways? You wouldn't want your at risks kids to get in trouble.  
  
Harry: Well I got her out of the suspension; I at least would want her to get punished.  
  
Lauren: Well you two just calm down?  
  
Harry: Lauren just stay out of this!  
  
Lauren: (Mad) I'm already part of it!  
  
Harry: (Looks at Lauren) what's that suppose to mean?  
  
Marilyn: Harry if you want to know, just go ask Joyce.  
  
Harry walks out of the lounge, looking for Joyce.  
  
Jess: Fuck that was fun last night.  
  
Joyce: I know who could've thought that we could get that drunk and be able to drive all the way home without crashing.  
  
Amy: I know we should do it more often.  
  
Harry: (Mad) Joyce.  
  
Joyce: Morning Mr.Senate.  
  
Harry: The dungeon now!  
  
Joyce: I didn't do anything.  
  
Jess: Ya Mr.Senate, she was with us last night.  
  
Harry: (Looks at Jess) Stay out of this. Joyce dungeon now.  
  
Joyce: Fuck. (Walks down to the dungeon) 


	9. Apologize

Joyce sits down at one of the desk at the front of class, Harry slams the door really hard shut.  
  
Joyce: Woke up on the wrong side of the bed Mr.Senate?  
  
Harry: (Mad) don't talk smart with me.  
  
Joyce: I didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Harry: Tell me why Ms.Sudor would get Mr.Harper to drop all of your detentions.  
  
Joyce: I don't know.  
  
Harry: Don't play, why?!  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: Tell me now, or I will go to Harper about this.  
  
Joyce: (Smiles) go and you'll be getting one of your colleagues in major shit.  
  
Harry: What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: NOW!  
  
Joyce: Just go ask Ms.Davis.  
  
Harry: If I could get her to tell me than we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?  
  
Joyce: She tried to punch me.  
  
Harry: What?!  
  
Joyce: I was in detention, and I kinda got on her nerves and I said some things that got her really mad, and she almost punched me, but Ms.Sudor came in.  
  
Harry: What did you say?  
  
Joyce: I.I don't think you should know.  
  
Harry: Fine, but you're telling me that you're blackmailing Ms.Sudor?  
  
Joyce: Well she brought it up..yes.  
  
Harry: You are in a lot of trouble right now, blackmailing a teacher.  
  
Joyce: Than bring me to Harper, I don't care.  
  
Harry: I know that you don't care, that's why you're going to serve the rest of your detentions with me.  
  
Joyce: I don't think so Mr.Senate. Mr.Harper already dropped them.  
  
Harry: You can either serve you're detentions with me, or I will call your mom in, and we will all have a meeting together.  
  
Joyce: You wouldn't.  
  
Harry: I would.  
  
Joyce: Fine. (Heads for the door)  
  
Harry: One more thing.  
  
Joyce: What?  
  
Harry: You are going to apologize to Ms.Sudor.  
  
Joyce: You're kidding me right?  
  
Harry: No.  
  
Joyce walks out. 


	10. Telling Her

Harry brings Joyce to Marilyn to apologize.  
  
Harry: Hi Marilyn Joyce has something to say to you.  
  
Marilyn: (Looks up from her book)  
  
Joyce: I'm...I'm sorry Ms.Sudor.  
  
Marilyn: It's alright.  
  
Joyce: Can I go now Mr.Senate?  
  
Harry: Ya.  
  
Joyce walks out.  
  
Marilyn: So Harry how's your love life going lately?  
  
Harry: Why do you want to know? Trying to ask me out?  
  
Marilyn: I would never ask you out, not even if you were the last man alive on this planet.  
  
Harry: How nice. Why do you want to know?  
  
Marilyn: ....  
  
Harry: Does it have to do with Lauren?  
  
Marilyn: You know?  
  
Harry: Not exactly, but I have a feeling that she still has feelings for me.  
  
Marilyn: Do you?  
  
Harry: Do I what?  
  
Marilyn: Still love her?  
  
Harry: I..  
  
Marilyn: Doesn't matter if you tell me or not, but you should really talk to her.  
  
Harry: Ya, I will.  
  
The students are sitting in the dungeon waiting for Harry to tell them what to do, the bell had rang 10 minutes ago but he still hasn't told them what the lessons for the day was.  
  
Phil: Hey Mr.Senate are we going to do anything today?  
  
Harry: What now you guys want to learn?  
  
Phil: No, if you weren't going to teach us anything I was planning on leaving.  
  
Harry: No you can't leave. Just open your book to chapter 5 and read it then do the questions.  
  
The bell rings, all the students rush out of the class. Joyce is about to walk out of the door.  
  
Harry: Joyce where are you going?  
  
Joyce: I was...  
  
Harry: I didn't forget. You still have a detention. Sit.  
  
Joyce: I'll call you guys tonight. (Sits down at a desk)  
  
Harry is sitting at his desk thinking on how he should tell Lauren that he didn't have feelings for her anymore. Joyce could see that Harry was thinking really hard about something.  
  
Joyce: Have something on your mind Mr.Senate?  
  
Harry: It's none of your business.  
  
Joyce: Let me take a wild guess, it has something to do with Ms.Davis.  
  
Harry: How'd you know?  
  
Joyce: (Smiles) I'm smart.  
  
Harry: If only you used your smarts for school.  
  
Joyce: Nah.are you trying to figure out how to tell Ms.Davis that you don't have feelings for her?  
  
Harry: (Looks at Joyce)  
  
Joyce: I kinda heard a little bit of your conversation with Ms.Sudor.  
  
Harry: Listening in now?  
  
Joyce: I just wanted to say that you should tell her soon, you shouldn't keep a woman waiting for you this long.  
  
Harry listens to what Joyce is telling him, he feels that she does have a point, but how could he break it to Lauren, so he wouldn't hurt her? 


	11. Regret

Harry walks into the lounge, he sees Lauren sitting at the couch, and he feels that this is the right time to tell Lauren.  
  
Harry: Hey Lauren. (Sits down beside her)  
  
Lauren: Hey.  
  
Harry: I'm sorry about last time.  
  
Lauren: (Smiles) it's aright.  
  
Harry: Um...  
  
Lauren: Do you have something to say?  
  
Harry: Lauren..you shouldn't waste your time on me.  
  
Lauren: I don't get it.  
  
Harry: What I'm trying to say is that, give the love you have for me to someone else.  
  
Lauren: I..  
  
Harry: I don't have feelings for you anymore.  
  
Lauren: Harry.  
  
Harry: I'm sorry. (Walks out of the room)  
  
Lauren sits there on the couch; tears are building up in her eyes.  
  
Joyce, Jess and Amy are all running to the dungeon, they were all smoking up before school; now they were going to be late. They run into the room.  
  
Harry: Late, office.  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate..we had to get our books that's why we were late.  
  
Jess: ....  
  
Amy: Ya...  
  
Harry: (Looks at Joyce) all three of you in the hall.  
  
The whole class starts to holler, they can tell that they had been smoking.  
  
Harry: What were you guys just doing?  
  
Joyce: (Stuttering) we..we were...  
  
Harry: You guys are in deep shit now.  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate..  
  
Jess is standing there; she begins to shake, and faints.  
  
Joyce: Jess!  
  
Joyce and Amy try to get her to wake up, but she has no response. Harry calls the hospital.  
  
Joyce is sitting in Steven's office and Amy is sitting in Scott's office.  
  
Steven: Would you like to tell me what happened?  
  
Joyce: I don't know.  
  
Steven: It would be a good idea if you told me.  
  
Joyce: I don't remember Mr.Harper.  
  
Steven: Fine. You're suspended for a week.  
  
Joyce: Ok.  
  
Harry walks in.  
  
Joyce: How is she Mr.Senate?  
  
Harry: She's fine, the doctor said that she had an overdose, and with the mixture of alcohol it caused her to pass out.  
  
Steven: Joyce you're lucky this time, next time..  
  
Joyce: I'm sorry.  
  
Harry: Joyce go to the dungeon.  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate, I'm suspended, you can't keep me here.  
  
Harry: Go to the dungeon.  
  
Joyce walks out.  
  
Harry: Steven are you going to suspend her?  
  
Steven: Harry, you don't have a say in this one.  
  
Harry: She..  
  
Steven: No Harry.  
  
Harry: Ok.  
  
Harry walks into the room.  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate what do you want?  
  
Harry: Why would you be so stupid?  
  
Joyce: I am stupid. Can I go?  
  
Harry: Why?  
  
Joyce: I have to go see Jess.  
  
Harry: If you really did care, you guys wouldn't have smoked up.  
  
Joyce: We weren't thinking. She wanted to.  
  
Harry: And you guys always do what she wants, even if you know it's wrong.  
  
Joyce: Mr.Senate I don't need to hear this crap now.  
  
Harry: I think you do, she could've died.  
  
Joyce: You don't think I knew that? If I didn't say yes, than she wouldn't be in this mess. I know it's my fault. (Walks out of the room)  
  
Joyce is sitting beside Jess's hospital bed; she hopes that she'll wake up soon. Harry is standing outside the room; he wanted to know why Joyce got so upset.  
  
Joyce: (Tears building up) I'm so sorry Jess, I shouldn't have let you done that. Remember when we were small, you promised that you'll look after me, you have to keep your promise, and I still need you to look after me. My mom doesn't do it.Jess please wake up soon..  
  
Joyce hears a tone; she turns and looks at monitor she sees that Jess's pulse has stopped.  
  
Joyce: Doctor!!!  
  
The doctor and nurses rush in.  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry miss, but you're going to have to wait outside.  
  
Joyce: Save her..  
  
Doctor: I'll try.  
  
Joyce walks out into the hallway, she sees Harry standing out there.  
  
Joyce: (Crying)  
  
Harry: Joyce..  
  
Joyce: She can't die...  
  
Harry: She'll be fine.  
  
The doctors walk out.  
  
Joyce: How is she?  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry.  
  
Joyce: (Crying) No.  
  
Harry: You guys told me she was fine..  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry, she had an allergic reaction.  
  
Joyce: Allergic reaction?  
  
Doctor: On the chart it said that she had no allergies, we gave her Penicillin, she's allergic to that.  
  
Joyce: (Grab the doctor by his shirt) you're telling me that she died because you guys were so fucking stupid and gave her the wrong drugs.  
  
Harry grabs Joyce off of the doctor.  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry. (Walks off)  
  
Joyce: You stupid asshole, sorry won't bring her back!  
  
Harry: Joyce!  
  
Joyce: She's gone. (Crying)  
  
Joyce cries really hard, she leans on Harry. Harry can't help it but console her. 


	12. Denial

Harry walks into school the next day and heads for Steven's office. He walks into the office and sees Joyce and Amy sitting it there.  
  
Harry: Steven you wanted to see me?  
  
Steven: Ya, I lifted both of their suspensions, under the circumstances right now; I think its best that they get the support.  
  
Harry: Ok.  
  
Steven: Amy, you're mom has signed you out.  
  
Amy: Ok.  
  
Steven: She should be waiting for you at the front of the school.  
  
Amy: (Walks out of the room)  
  
Steven: Joyce..  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Steven: Joyce....?  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: JOYCE!!!  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Steven: Harry hall.  
  
Harry and Steven walk out.  
  
Steven: She's in terrible shape.  
  
Harry: I can tell.  
  
Steven: How was she?  
  
Harry: She's still in shock about Jess's death. I brought her home last night, but her mom wasn't home so I couldn't tell her what happened.  
  
Steven: I'm worried that she's going to...  
  
Harry: I know.  
  
Steven: Try talking to her Harry.  
  
Harry: I'll try.  
  
They walk back into the office, they see that Joyce was still sitting in the same position that she was in before. Harry gets Joyce to get up, and go to her locker to get her books.  
  
Harry: Joyce do you want to go to Big Boy?  
  
Joyce: ... (Continues putting her books in her bag)  
  
Harry: Joyce! (Grabs her by the arm)  
  
Joyce: ..  
  
Harry: You can't do this.  
  
The bell rings. Joyce starts to cry, she falls to the ground. Harry sits down next to her.  
  
Joyce: She's gone.  
  
Harry: You didn't kill her.  
  
Joyce: I did Mr.Senate..  
  
Harry: Joyce look at me.  
  
Joyce looks at Harry.  
  
Harry: You didn't kill her, she had an allergic reaction.  
  
Joyce: No. If I didn't give her the drugs than she wouldn't have been in that mess. It's because I fucked up.. (Crying even harder)  
  
Harry: Joyce..  
  
Joyce gets up and runs down the hall into the washroom. Marilyn sees Joyce rushing into the washroom, she walks in. She sees Joyce sitting in the corner, she sits down beside her.  
  
Marilyn: Joyce are you alright?  
  
Joyce: (Crying)  
  
Marilyn: You know it wasn't your fault. Joyce: Why is everybody saying that? It is my fault.  
  
Marilyn: You weren't the one that made her have an allergic reaction.  
  
Joyce: ...She wouldn't have been in the hospital if it wasn't for me.  
  
Marilyn: ...  
  
Joyce is sobbing now; all Marilyn can do is watch her suffer through the pain of losing her best friend.  
  
Harry walks into the lounge, he's in terrible shape. Lauren, Marilyn, and Kevin see this.  
  
Kevin: Harry, are you alright?  
  
Harry: I'm fine. (Sits down on the couch) Marilyn how was she?  
  
Marilyn: She's in bad shape. She blames herself.  
  
Harry: I know.  
  
Kevin: Harry just give her some time to go through this.  
  
Harry: Time? I don't think she can even face the fact that her friend died.  
  
Lauren: I'm sure she'll be fine.  
  
Steven walks in.  
  
Steven: Harry, Joyce is trying to kill herself.  
  
Harry: (Stands up) what?!  
  
Steven: She wants to see you.  
  
Harry: Where is she?  
  
Steven: Washroom.  
  
Harry and the rest of the teachers rush out of the lounge, they reach the washroom, the door is locked.  
  
Harry: Joyce, open the door!  
  
The door opens and Harry walks in. He sees that Joyce had a knife to her wrist, and was going to cut herself with it.  
  
Harry: Joyce don't.  
  
Joyce: Do I even have a choice? I lost my best friend, the person that cares for me the most. I don't have the will to live anymore.  
  
Harry: Do you think Jess wants to see you like this?  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: She wants you to be happy, you said that she had to take care of you, but how is she going to take care of you if you won't even take care of yourself?  
  
Joyce: How is she going to take care of me now? She's dead.  
  
Harry: She may be dead, but I know that she's watching over you.  
  
Joyce: Don't give me that crap Mr.Senate; I know you don't believe in that.  
  
Harry: I may not believe in it, but I know you do. Just because she's gone you don't have to give up everything. Live the life that she would want you to live. She wouldn't want you to die, because of her.  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: Give me the knife Joyce.  
  
Joyce: (Shakes her head) ..  
  
Harry walks slowly to Joyce, and takes the knife out of her hands. She starts to cry, Harry hugs her really tight hoping to give her the care and support that she needed. The teachers walk into the washroom, they see that Harry had calmed her down, Lauren sees Harry hugging Joyce, she feels that her heart had broken into pieces. Steven sees that Harry was hugging onto Joyce really tight.  
  
Steven: Harry.  
  
Harry: Oh. (Let's go of Joyce) I'll give you a ride home Joyce. Steven can you find someone to cover for me?  
  
Steven: Ya sure. 


	13. The Kiss

A couple of days have passed, and Joyce was coming back to school today, her mom had made her take a couple of days off of school, and she was coming back today.  
  
Steven: How are you feeling Joyce?  
  
Joyce: (Weak Smile) Better.  
  
Steven: Ok, if you problems just come to me or something.  
  
Joyce: Thanks. (Walks out)  
  
Joyce walks down to the dungeon, and sees that Harry is alone in the room. She walks in.  
  
Harry: (Smiles) Hey Joyce.  
  
Joyce: Hi.  
  
Harry: Are you back today?  
  
Joyce: Ya.  
  
Harry: How are you?  
  
Joyce: Ok I guess.  
  
Harry: That's good.  
  
Joyce: Mr. Senate I want to say thank you.  
  
Harry: ......  
  
Joyce: It meant a lot to me, with you taking care of me when I needed it.  
  
Harry: Just doing what I can.  
  
Joyce: Thanks.  
  
Joyce leans into Harry and gives him a soft kiss on the lips and walks out. Harry stands there wondering what had just happened; he had let another student kiss him.  
  
Harry is sitting in the lounge, Kevin and Marilyn walks in.  
  
Kevin: Hey Har..  
  
Harry: ....  
  
Kevin: Harry....  
  
Harry: Hey.....  
  
Kevin: Are you ok?  
  
Harry: I'm fine, just umm..thinking.  
  
Kevin: Thinking? This can't be good.  
  
Harry: It's nothing Kevin.  
  
Marilyn: It looks like something Harry.  
  
Harry: I'm fine.  
  
Marilyn: I heard that Joyce was back today.  
  
Harry: Ya, I saw her this morning.  
  
Marilyn: How is she?  
  
Harry: Seems better.  
  
Kevin: Are you ok?  
  
Harry: Kevin I'm fine. (Walks out)  
  
Kevin: Something's wrong with him.  
  
Marilyn: What?  
  
Kevin: I don't know.  
  
It's the end of the day now, and Harry is sitting in the dungeon still thinking about the kiss that Joyce gave him.  
  
Harry: (mumbling) maybe it was a thank you kiss...what if it wasn't..  
  
Kevin walks in.  
  
Kevin: Harry..  
  
Harry: Hey Kev...  
  
Kevin: Something's wrong.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Kevin: You're talking to yourself, and when you say you're thinking it's not normal.  
  
Harry: It's nothing Kevin, I've haven't been getting enough sleep lately.  
  
Kevin: Are you lying?  
  
Harry: No.  
  
Kevin: But...  
  
Harry: You can tell when I'm lying Kevin, I'm not lying, and I'm fine.  
  
Kevin: Ok.  
  
Harry: Let's go to Doyle's. 


	14. Realizing

Joyce is sitting in the dungeon, Harry had told her to come so he could talk to her.  
  
Joyce: What do you want Mr. Senate?  
  
Harry: Joyce, about the kiss...  
  
Joyce: ....  
  
Harry: Why did you kiss me?  
  
Joyce: To thank you.  
  
Harry: And nothing more?  
  
Joyce: ....Does it matter?  
  
Harry: Yes it does.  
  
Joyce: I think I'm starting to fall in love with you Mr. Senate.  
  
Harry: Oh god.  
  
Joyce: It's probably a major shock for you, I'm sorry.  
  
Harry: I'm your teacher and nothing more.  
  
Joyce: I know, but I think I am in love with you.  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Joyce: I can't help it.  
  
Harry: You can, there will never be a future between us, and you have to understand that.  
  
Joyce: I know Mr. Senate. I never wanted to fall in love with you, but these couple of days, I can't stop thinking about you.  
  
Harry: ....  
  
Joyce: I never expected that with you helping me through my problems, I would fall in love with you.  
  
Harry: Joyce..  
  
Joyce: But don't worry Mr. Senate, I will try to let this go. (Walks out)  
  
Harry is left standing in the room. A student in love with him, it was certainly not a new experience for him, but this time for some reason he didn't feel regretful that a student was in love with him, as a matter of fact he kinda liked it.  
  
Harry is sitting at home on the couch, he starts to think back when he first saw Joyce in the hall getting in a fight, and to how he was able to help her through her problems, and the passing away of Jess. He slowly begins to realize that he had fallen for Joyce... 


	15. True Feelings

Harry is sitting in the dungeon; it's the last class for the day. He looks at Joyce; he can't help but wonder if it was his fault that Joyce has fallen in love with him. The bell rings. Everybody in the room rushes out.  
  
Harry: Joyce, can you stay?  
  
Joyce: Sure. See you guys later. (Sits down at a desk)  
  
Harry: Umm...  
  
Joyce: If you want to talk about yesterday, I understand, you don't have to bring it up.  
  
Harry: But I have to.  
  
Joyce: ....  
  
Harry: I..  
  
Joyce: It's ok, I know that you don't have feelings for me, I understand, I never expected you to love me back, I just...  
  
Harry: Joyce..  
  
Harry walks up to Joyce, she looks at him, his eyes gleaming. Joyce can't help it, but pull Harry close to her and give him a passionate kiss on the lips; Harry doesn't push her away but return the kiss. His hands run up and down her back..Joyce pulls away.  
  
Joyce: (Looks at Harry)....  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Joyce: I think I should go. (Walks out of the room)  
  
Harry: ...  
  
The next day Harry is sitting in the lounge, still thinking about the kiss that he had with Joyce. Lauren and Marilyn walk in.  
  
Lauren: Hey Harry. (Sits down)  
  
Harry: Hey.  
  
Lauren: ...  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Marilyn: Geesh, you both act like you don't know each other.  
  
Harry: Umm...I got to go. (Walks out)  
  
Marilyn: Come on Lauren you've got to move on, it's obvious that he doesn't have feelings for you anymore.  
  
Lauren: I know but I can't let it go. 


	16. Choice

Joyce is sitting in the dungeon waiting for Harry to show up. It was only 7:30am, so not many teachers or students were at the school yet. Harry walks in the room.  
  
Harry: (Surprised) Joyce.  
  
Joyce: (Smiles)  
  
Harry: You're here early.  
  
Joyce: I wanted to talk to you.  
  
Harry: Ok.  
  
Joyce: What was that yesterday?  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Joyce: You returned the kiss..  
  
Harry: I...  
  
Joyce: Does this mean that there's a chance between us?  
  
Harry: I don't know.  
  
Joyce: I'll be waiting for your answer. (Walks out)  
  
Harry is sitting in the lounge starring into space; he doesn't notice that Marilyn, Kevin and Lauren had walked in.  
  
Lauren: Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: ....  
  
Marilyn: Harry...  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Kevin: Harry. (Gives him a push)  
  
Harry: Huh?  
  
Kevin, Marilyn and Lauren all stare at him.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Lauren: Are you alright?  
  
Harry: I'm fine, just thinking if I should give a quiz to my class today.  
  
Kevin: Right.. (Sees that something is wrong with his friend)  
  
The whole class was sitting quietly at their desks working on the questions that Harry had assigned them. The bell rings, and the students put their questions on Harry's desk on their way out.  
  
Harry: Joyce..  
  
Joyce: (Turns around) Ya?  
  
Harry: I have to talk to you.  
  
Joyce: (Stands in front of Harry's desk)  
  
Harry: I'm not very good with words, so I'm just going to tell you.. I admit that I did return the kiss, I didn't try to avoid it because... well that kiss was real....  
  
Joyce: What are you trying to say Mr. Senate?  
  
Harry: No matter how much I want this to happen, I know that there won't be a future between us.  
  
Joyce: But can we try?  
  
Harry: You tell me. (Smiles)  
  
Harry walks up to Joyce and wraps his arms around Joyce; he gives her a soft kiss on the lips. But they both hear a creak at the door and look up.  
  
Harry: Kevin..  
  
Kevin: (Stares at them)  
  
Joyce: (Let's go of Harry) I'm gonna go.  
  
Harry: Joyce..  
  
Joyce: Bye. (Walks out)  
  
Kevin: Are you crazy!?  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Kevin: She's a student Harry.  
  
Harry: I can't control myself.  
  
Kevin: I'm going to have to tell Steven.  
  
Harry: Kevin, don't.  
  
Kevin: I got fired last time for not telling, you know how hard it was for me to come back here?  
  
Harry: Pretend you didn't see anything.  
  
Kevin: Pretend? It's not that simple.  
  
Harry: Please..  
  
Kevin: No. Are you going to end it?  
  
Harry: ....Can you let me think about it?  
  
Kevin: You have till the end of the day Harry, or I'm telling. (Walks out) 


	17. Decision

Its lunch now, Joyce is sitting on the steps at the front of the school with Amy and Phil. Kevin walks up to Joyce.  
  
Kevin: Can I talk to you?  
  
Joyce: Sure. (Looks at Kevin)  
  
Kevin: Alone.  
  
Joyce: Ok. See you guys later. (Gets up)  
  
Kevin and Joyce walk into the school.  
  
Joyce: What is it Mr. Riley?  
  
Kevin: Joyce do you know that you're going to get Harry in a lot of trouble?  
  
Joyce: What are you talking about?  
  
Kevin: He could lose his job.  
  
Joyce: If you don't tell then everything will be fine.  
  
Kevin: Don't you get it? Teachers and students are not supposed to have a relationship together.  
  
Joyce: What do you want from me?  
  
Kevin: End it, before it's too late.  
  
Joyce: (Laughs) you're joking me right?  
  
Kevin: No.  
  
Joyce: It's not my choice Mr. Riley, Harry can decide.  
  
Kevin: You are going to cost him his job. (Walks off)  
  
Joyce was left standing there, she did love Harry a lot, but she didn't want him to lose his job over her. The last period of the day was over, Harry was sitting alone in the dungeon, and he had decided what he was going to do. Joyce walks into the room.  
  
Joyce: Mr. Senate you wanted to see me?  
  
Harry: Ya. Um..  
  
Joyce: (Looks at Harry)  
  
Harry: I'm not ending this.  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: (Smiles) Surprised?  
  
Joyce: Harry.  
  
Harry: (Walks up to Joyce) what's wrong?  
  
Joyce: I don't know if this is right.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Joyce: I don't want to cost you your job.  
  
Harry: Kevin talked to you.  
  
Joyce: I just don't want you to lose your job over me, it's not worth it.  
  
Harry: Yes it is.  
  
Joyce: I.  
  
Harry: Shh.. (Kisses Joyce lightly on the forehead) everything is going to be fine.  
  
Joyce: I hope. (Hugs Harry really tight)  
  
Harry walks into the lounge next morning, he sees Kevin sitting there.  
  
Harry: Morning Kev.  
  
Kevin: Did you end it?  
  
Harry: ....  
  
Kevin: You didn't.  
  
Harry: Kevin just give me a couple of more days.  
  
Kevin: Couple of days? I don't think so, you're not going to end it are you?  
  
Harry: Kevin please don't tell.  
  
Kevin: I'm sorry. (Walks out)  
  
Joyce was at her locker, getting her books for her class. Scott walks up to her.  
  
Scott: Ms. Hayes?  
  
Joyce: (Looks up)  
  
Scott: Mr. Harper's office.  
  
Joyce: Now?  
  
Scott: Yes.  
  
Joyce: Ok.  
  
Joyce closes her locker; she walks into Steven's office. She sees Harry and Kevin in the room.  
  
Steven: Joyce have a seat.  
  
Joyce: (Sits down)  
  
Steven: Do you know why you're here?  
  
Joyce: No.  
  
Steven: Ok then. Mr. Riley here tells me that you have a relationship with Mr. Senate.  
  
Joyce: A relationship, of course I have one, a teacher and student relationship.  
  
Steven: I don't mean a teacher and student relationship. Do you have an intimate relationship with Mr. Senate?  
  
Joyce: No.  
  
Steven: That's funny then, why would Mr. Riley say that then?  
  
Joyce: I don't know.  
  
Steven: Harry.  
  
Harry: I already told you Steven.  
  
Steven: Since I don't have any evidence to prove that you have a relationship with Mr. Senate here, I can't do anything about it. But I am removing you from his classes.  
  
Joyce: What?  
  
Steven: Is there a problem there?  
  
Joyce: I. (Looks at Harry, she sees that Harry wants her to agree) no problem.  
  
Steven: Good then. I'll have your schedule later today. You can go now.  
  
Joyce walks out of the room.  
  
Steven: Kevin, Scott, I want to speak with Harry alone.  
  
Kevin and Scott both walk out of the room.  
  
Steven: Harry are you lying to me?  
  
Harry: No, I don't have a relationship with her.  
  
Steven: Than why would Kevin say that you do?  
  
Harry: I don't know.  
  
Steven: I may have saved your ass other times, but this time, if it's true you will be out of here so fast.  
  
Harry: I know. (Walks out) 


	18. Remembering

Harry walks into the lounge, all the people in the room stares at him.  
  
Harry: What? (Pours a cup of coffee)  
  
Marilyn: Is it true?  
  
Harry: Is what true?  
  
Marilyn: You and Joyce?  
  
Harry: If it was true, would I still be here?  
  
Lauren: Than why would Kevin say that?  
  
Harry: I don't know.  
  
Marla: It's not like it's the first time you've had a relationship with a student.  
  
Harry: You're funny Marla; I should take some of those pills too.  
  
Kevin walks into the room.  
  
Harry: Kevin I have to talk to you.  
  
Kevin: I don't have anything to say to you.  
  
Harry: Kevin.  
  
Kevin: Fine.  
  
They both walk into the hall.  
  
Kevin: What?  
  
Harry: I'm sorry, I.......  
  
Kevin: Harry, you're going to lose your job if anybody finds out.  
  
Harry: I can't let her go.  
  
Kevin: Milton was already an example, he said that he loved Lisa, but in the end they didn't end up together. You may love her now, but it doesn't mean that you will later on.  
  
Harry: All I know is that I love her now; I just have to take this chance.  
  
Kevin: Not like it matters to me, I already told Steven, I'll let him handle it. (Walks back into the lounge)  
  
Joyce was sitting in Lauren's class; she was transferred into her class. She was supposed to do an assignment but instead she was just sitting there starring into space. All the students had already left, but Joyce was still there.  
  
Lauren: Joyce are you done the assignment yet?  
  
Joyce: No.  
  
Lauren: Well you're not leaving until you get it done.  
  
Joyce: I guess I'm going to be here for a long time then.  
  
Lauren: What is wrong with you?  
  
Joyce: Nothing Ms. Davis.  
  
Lauren: I don't have all day, finish up.  
  
Joyce: Since you don't have all day, then let me leave.  
  
Lauren: You want to take a zero?  
  
Joyce: Ok.  
  
Lauren: Then go.  
  
Joyce gets her stuff, and walks out of the room. Lauren walks over to the desk; Joyce had nothing written on the paper.  
  
Joyce walks down to the dungeon, she walks into the room.  
  
Harry: Joyce. (Smiles)  
  
Joyce: Hey.  
  
Harry: You're here late.  
  
Joyce: Ms. Davis kept me.  
  
Harry: How you like your new class?  
  
Joyce: Your class would be better.  
  
Harry: Ya I know a lot of people can't resist my charm.  
  
Joyce: (Smiles) are you ready to go yet?  
  
Harry: Ya, just let me finish marking this.  
  
Joyce: Do you want me to wait a couple of blocks away from here?  
  
Harry: No, I'm sure everyone's gone by now.  
  
Joyce: I just want to make sure. I'll wait at the convenience store down the street.  
  
Harry: Ok.  
  
Joyce gives Harry a quick kiss on the lips, and leaves. Harry finishes marking the papers; he grabs all his stuff and leaves. He drives down to the convenience store, Joyce is sitting outside waiting for him, she gets into the car. As their about to pull out, Lauren turns into the convenience store, and sees that Joyce was in the car.  
  
The next day, Lauren walks into the lounge; she sees that Harry was the only one in the room.  
  
Lauren: Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: Hey.  
  
Lauren: (Sits down) how were you last night?  
  
Harry: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Lauren: I saw you with Joyce.  
  
Harry: So, I gave her a ride home.  
  
Lauren: That's it?  
  
Harry: Ya Lauren, what did you think it was?  
  
Lauren: Nothing.  
  
Harry: Ok. (Continues reading the papers)  
  
Joyce and Amy were in the hall.  
  
Amy: Hey, you look tense today.  
  
Joyce: Don't you remember, it's Jess's birthday today.  
  
Amy: I know, but I try not to think about it.  
  
Joyce: She's already been gone for a couple of months now.  
  
Amy: Just try not to think about it.  
  
Joyce: I wish I could.  
  
Joyce was sitting at home watching TV, her mom was at work. She avoided Harry for the whole day; she didn't want him to worry about her, or to know that she was thinking about Jess. Someone knocks at the door. Joyce peaks through the hole and sees that it was Harry; she didn't want to open the door.  
  
Harry: Joyce I know that you're in there!  
  
Joyce: Go away Harry.  
  
Harry: Did I do something wrong?  
  
Joyce: No, it's not you.  
  
Harry: Then open the door.  
  
Joyce opens the door.  
  
Harry: What's wrong?  
  
Joyce: Nothing. (Sits down on the couch)  
  
Harry: (Sits down beside her) if nothing is wrong than why did you avoid me today? And won't let me in?  
  
Joyce: I...  
  
Harry: What's wrong? You can tell me.  
  
Joyce: Nothing's wrong. Come on, let's go out.  
  
Joyce gets up from the couch, but Harry pulls her back down to sit.  
  
Harry: What's wrong Joyce? Don't hide anything from me.  
  
Joyce: ....Today is Jess's birthday.  
  
Harry: Oh...  
  
Joyce: I just don't feel like doing anything today.  
  
Harry: Ok, then we won't do anything.  
  
Joyce: (Looks at Harry)  
  
Harry: We can just sit here.  
  
Joyce: And do what?  
  
Harry: You can think about all the good times you had with Jess.  
  
Joyce: Thanks.  
  
Joyce gives Harry a passionate kiss on the lips and leans on Harry's shoulder. They both fall asleep until the next day. 


	19. Trouble

Joyce, Amy, and Phil are sitting on the front steps of the school.  
  
Joyce: How was your night?  
  
Amy: Shit..didn't do anything.  
  
Phil: Mine was hell, because you weren't there.  
  
Joyce: Shut up, Phil.  
  
While their talking, a man walks up to Joyce and punches her in the face. She rolls down the steps.  
  
Joyce: What the hell?!  
  
The man throws Joyce against the wall.  
  
Joyce: Who the hell are you?  
  
Phil: (Runs up to the man) don't you know that you never lay hands on a woman?  
  
Man: Shut the hell up. (Pulls a knife out)  
  
Phil: Hey.hey..  
  
Man: (Puts the knife under Joyce's neck)  
  
Amy: I'll go get the teachers.  
  
Joyce: No! Who are you?  
  
Man: You don't remember? Think back...1997...Ryan Brown  
  
Joyce: 1997..  
  
Ryan: Well maybe I'll help you with your memory, your dad cost my family a fortune.  
  
Joyce: What does that have to do with me? I don't live with my dad.  
  
Ryan: All I know is that I can't find your dad anywhere..and with my luck I found you.  
  
Joyce: What the hell do you want from me?  
  
Ryan: Give me back the money that your dad ripped us off with.  
  
Joyce: You're fucking kidding me right? I don't have any money.  
  
Ryan: Well maybe your mom does.  
  
Joyce: Don't you fucking touch her!  
  
Ryan: I want the money that your dad ripped us off of.  
  
Joyce: He was the one that ripped the money off of you not me..not my mom.  
  
Ryan: I don't fucking care, either way I'm going to get the money back. (Puts the knife deeper into Joyce's neck)  
  
Joyce: Get the hell away from me! (Pushes him off)  
  
Joyce walks up the steps of the school, but Ryan is furious that Joyce doesn't listen to him; he picks her up and throws her into the window. The glass breaks, Joyce lays on the broken pieces of glass. Ryan picks Joyce up, and throws her against the wall. Joyce's head has a huge cut, and blood is dripping out of it.  
  
Ryan: I am not joking, I want my $250 000, by the end of this week.  
  
Joyce: I can't get it to you that fast.  
  
Ryan: You're not making this any easier.  
  
Joyce: I can't get the money that fast..  
  
Ryan: Two weeks, and if I don't start seeing the money, I will go after your mom. (Lets go of Joyce, and runs out of the school)  
  
Amy: Joyce are you alright?  
  
Joyce: I think...  
  
Steven walks out to where Joyce is.  
  
Steven: What the hell happened here?  
  
Phil: Some guy...  
  
Joyce: Nothing..it....  
  
Steven: I think you need to go to the hospital.  
  
Joyce: I'm fine Mr. Harper.  
  
Steven: Fine, but you're going to the nurse.  
  
Its lunchtime now, Harry is sitting in the Dungeon, when Amy walks in.  
  
Amy: Mr. Senate..  
  
Harry: Amy, how's Joyce?  
  
Amy: She's ok; I think...she's still a little out of it.  
  
Harry: What happened?  
  
Amy: That I really think you should ask Joyce about.  
  
Harry: Is she by herself right now?  
  
Amy: I think.  
  
Harry: Thanks.  
  
Harry walks out of the dungeon and walks to the infirmary, he sees Joyce sitting on the bed.  
  
Harry: You probably should be sleeping.you'll feel much better.  
  
Joyce: (Smiles) Harry, I'm fine.  
  
Harry: (Sits down beside her) what happened?  
  
Joyce: Nothing...it was all an accident.  
  
Harry: Joyce..  
  
Joyce: I'm fine..I don't want to talk about it right now.  
  
Harry: Ok.  
  
Joyce: It's probably a good idea if you go; Mr. Harper is going to come talk to me.  
  
Harry: Alright. (Gives Joyce a kiss on the cheek) I'll see you after school?  
  
Joyce: Ya.  
  
Joyce is sitting in Steven's office.  
  
Steven: Do you want to tell me what happened?  
  
Joyce: It's personal.  
  
Steven: Personal? When it gets on school grounds its not personal anymore.  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Steven: Joyce if you have family problems at home...  
  
Joyce: Even if I do, it's not any of your business. If you're worried about the window, I'll pay for it Mr. Harper.  
  
Steven: Joyce, that's not what I'm worried about. Can you just tell me what happened?  
  
Joyce: (Shakes her head) I have nothing to say.  
  
Steven: Fine, go.  
  
Joyce: (Walks out)  
  
Scott: Steven you're just going to let her go like that?  
  
Steven: If she won't tell me what's wrong, what's the point of keeping her here?  
  
Scott: Are we going to go to the police?  
  
Steven: Not yet.  
  
Harry is sitting in the Dungeon, he looks at the clock and sees that it is 4:00pm, but Joyce still hasn't shown yet. He goes up to her locker and opens it, her coat and purse is gone. Marilyn walks up to him.  
  
Marilyn: Opening a student's locker...I thought only Scott did that?  
  
Harry: .....  
  
Marilyn: (Looks inside the locker) Joyce's locker.  
  
Harry: Ya.  
  
Marilyn: I won't ask, but are you looking for her?  
  
Harry: Did you see her?  
  
Marilyn: I saw her leave a couple of minutes ago.  
  
Harry: Thanks. (Turning to walk away)  
  
Marilyn: Harry.you seem a little..  
  
Harry: It's nothing, I just heard that she was hurt, just wanted to see how she was. I mean she is my student.  
  
Marilyn: Was your student.  
  
Harry: I do care about the students who were in my class.  
  
Marilyn: Ok.  
  
Harry: See ya Marilyn. (Walks off)  
  
Harry drives up to Joyce's house, he sees the light on in her house, he knocks on the door, but no one answers. He gets back in his car, and waits for Joyce. It is 4:00 am, Harry sees Joyce walking out of her house.  
  
Harry: (Walks up to her) Joyce..  
  
Joyce: Harry? Why are you here this early?  
  
Harry: Why are you ignoring me?  
  
Joyce: I really don't want to talk about it right now. I've got to go.  
  
Joyce walks around Harry, trying to avoid him; Harry grabs her by the arm, causing Joyce's bag to drop to the ground. The things that are in her bags fall out.  
  
Harry: (Picks up the things) what the hell are you doing with this?  
  
Joyce: It's not what you think.  
  
Harry: Not what I think. What the hell are you doing with drugs? I thought you quit.  
  
Joyce: I did.  
  
Harry: Then tell me why you have it.  
  
Joyce: You sound like my fucking mom.  
  
Harry: Tell me what's going on.  
  
Joyce: There are some things that I just don't want people to know. I promise you, I'm not using it.  
  
Harry: Joyce..  
  
Joyce: I'm sorry Harry, I've got to go. (Walks off)  
  
The next day, Harry is standing outside of Marilyn's class, he is on prep. The bell rings, Marilyn walks out of the room.  
  
Marilyn: Harry. Let me guess you want to know if Joyce is here.  
  
Harry: Is she?  
  
Marilyn: No, she's not here.  
  
Harry: Thanks.  
  
Marilyn: Why are you on her case so much?  
  
Harry: I just am.  
  
Marilyn: The fact that you say you don't have a relationship with her is kinda hard to believe.  
  
Harry: I don't have one with her.  
  
Marilyn: I really want to believe that but..  
  
Harry: Whatever..  
  
Harry turns around, he sees Steven standing in front of him.  
  
Steven: Harry my office.  
  
Harry sits down on the chair.  
  
Harry: I don't have a relationship with Joyce Hayes.  
  
Steven: I really want to believe that Harry, but the rumors that are going around the school.  
  
Harry: ..  
  
Steven: Harry tell me the truth.  
  
Harry: I am.  
  
Steven: The fact that you are going to Joyce's class to find out if she's there or not.  
  
Harry: She's my student Steven. The fact that she was thrown through the window and you didn't do a single thing about it. I just wanted to make sure that she was alright, considering all her family problems.  
  
Steven: ...Family problems?  
  
Harry: Like I said, she was in the Dungeon; I had the chance to talk to her. But now she isn't, I just wanted to make she's alright.  
  
Steven: What is going on with her?  
  
Harry: I don't know that's what I wanted to find out.  
  
Steven: Ok, but Harry, I swear if you...  
  
Harry: I know Steven. Can I go?  
  
Steven: (Sighs) Ya.  
  
Harry walks out of Steven's office, he sees Joyce at her locker.  
  
Harry: Joyce.  
  
Joyce: Harry.  
  
Harry: I have to talk to you.  
  
Joyce: I have to get to class. I'll talk to you after school.  
  
Harry: I don't think so, my room, let's go.  
  
Harry walks into the Dungeon with Joyce, he closes the door.  
  
Joyce: I really don't want to talk about this.  
  
Harry: You're going to talk, or I'm going to the police.  
  
Joyce: Look, you don't tell me every single thing that happens in your life, why do you expect me to tell you everything?  
  
Harry: What do you want to know? I'll tell you every single thing.  
  
Joyce: I...  
  
Harry: Please.  
  
Joyce: I didn't do any of the drugs that you saw last night.  
  
Harry: What were you doing with it?  
  
Joyce: I was selling it.  
  
Harry: Selling it?  
  
Joyce: Yes. I need the money.  
  
Harry: Does this have to do with the fact that you were thrown through a window?  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: I just want to help you Joyce.  
  
Joyce: That's the point Harry, I know if I tell you you'll want to help.  
  
Harry: Joyce...  
  
Joyce: I'm sorry. (Walks out)  
  
Joyce is sitting in Lauren's class, she is suppose to be doing a test, but isn't.  
  
Lauren: Ok, pass your tests to the front.  
  
Lauren collects all the test, the bell rings and everyone rushes out of the room, except Joyce.  
  
Lauren: Joyce? Is everything alright?  
  
Joyce: Ya, can I stay in here for a couple of minutes?  
  
Lauren: Are you sure everything is ok?  
  
Joyce: Ya.  
  
Lauren: I know we don't always get along, but if you need someone to talk to..  
  
Joyce: Thanks Ms. Davis.  
  
Lauren: Ok, I'll just leave you alone in here.  
  
Lauren walks out of her room, and closes the door. She sees Harry down the hall.  
  
Lauren: Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: Hey.  
  
Lauren: Are you ok?  
  
Harry: Ya just didn't get a good sleep last night.  
  
Harry looks down to the front doors of the school, he sees a suspicious looking man standing there.  
  
Harry: Lauren, I've got to go. See ya ok.  
  
Lauren: Ok.  
  
Harry walks out to the front of the school.  
  
Harry: Are you waiting here for someone?  
  
Ryan: I don't think its any of your business.  
  
Harry: Well maybe I should make it a police matter for trespassing.  
  
Ryan: I'm waiting for someone.  
  
Harry: Who? Everybody's gone.  
  
Ryan: Not the person I'm waiting for.  
  
Harry: Who are you waiting for?  
  
Ryan: Joyce Hayes.  
  
Harry: You're waiting for Joyce? Who are you?  
  
Ryan: You're a nosy guy.  
  
Harry: What do you want with her?  
  
Ryan: It's none of your business.  
  
Harry: I'm making it my business.  
  
Ryan: Really?  
  
Harry: Tell me what the hell is going on.  
  
Ryan: Well..  
  
Ryan tells Harry the whole story on how Joyce's dad had ripped money off of his family. Harry writes the man a check of $250 000.  
  
Harry: (Hands him the check) you better stay away from her, and her mom.  
  
Ryan: (Smiles) I will. Thank you. (Walks off)  
  
Harry walks back into the school, and sees that Joyce had just walked out of Lauren's classroom.  
  
Harry: Joyce! (Running up to her)  
  
Joyce walks faster down the hall; she didn't want to talk to Harry, but he catches up with her.  
  
Harry: Why are you doing this? You can't avoid me forever.  
  
Joyce: I know, I..I just don't want to talk about it Harry.  
  
Harry: Joyce I..  
  
Joyce: See ya tomorrow. (Turns to walk away)  
  
Harry: I'll give you a lift.  
  
Joyce: It's ok. (Walks off)  
  
Joyce is walking down the street, she sees Ryan standing around the corner. Ryan walks up to her.  
  
Joyce: I don't have any money for you yet.  
  
Ryan: I'm not here for money, I just want to say thank you.  
  
Joyce: Thank you?  
  
Ryan: Your friend paid me the money that you owed me.  
  
Joyce: My friend?  
  
Ryan: Someone from your school. I just want to say thank you and sorry about last time.  
  
Joyce: It's ok, just as long as you leave my mom and me alone.  
  
Ryan: Considered it done. Thanks. (Walks off)  
  
Joyce is standing there; she knows that Harry was the one that paid Ryan. 


	20. Ending It

The next day, Joyce walks down to the dungeon to talk to Harry.  
  
Harry: (Looks up) Joyce?  
  
Joyce: (Smiles)  
  
Harry: Are you ok?  
  
Joyce: Ya...  
  
Harry: (Walks up to her) what's wrong?  
  
Joyce: I'll give you the money back as soon as I can.  
  
Harry: Joyce, it's not a rush, I don't need the money right now.  
  
Joyce: It's a lot of money Harry; I can't take it from you.  
  
Harry: Hey..you're not taking it from me. Just think of it as a loan. I'm not in a rush to have the money back.  
  
Joyce: Harry its just.  
  
They hear a cough at the door.  
  
Harry: Kevin..  
  
Joyce: I'll talk to you later. (Walks out)  
  
Kevin: Now you're giving her money..  
  
Harry: She needed it Kevin.  
  
Kevin: It is always me that seems to find out these things. Harry, Steven is going to start getting suspicious.  
  
Harry: He already is.  
  
Kevin: Shouldn't you be staying away from her?  
  
Harry: I don't know what I should do.  
  
Joyce is sitting in on the steps, when Amy walks up.  
  
Amy: Hey Joyce.  
  
Joyce: Hey.  
  
Amy: Are you alright?  
  
Joyce: Was it wrong for me to do this?  
  
Amy: You mean starting the relationship?  
  
Joyce: Maybe it was wrong for me to ever start the relationship with Harry.  
  
Amy: You love him Joyce.  
  
Joyce: I'm starting to wonder how long we can hide it. Half the teachers are already suspecting us. I don't want Harry to lose his job over me.  
  
Amy: Are you going to tell Mr. Senate?  
  
Joyce: What do you think I should do?  
  
Amy: Sorry Joyce, this is an advice I don't think I can help you on.  
  
Phil: (Walks up) hey girls, whatcha talking about?  
  
Amy: None of your business.  
  
Harry walks into the lounge, all the people go silent.  
  
Harry: Ok what?  
  
Marilyn: Nothing Harry.  
  
Harry: Whatever. (Pours a cup of coffee)  
  
Lauren: Harry the rumours are spreading..  
  
Harry: What rumours? I haven't heard anything.  
  
Marilyn: You haven't heard anything, Harry the rumours are spreading that you're now sleeping with her.  
  
Harry: (Laughs) you've got to be kidding me, you're telling me that you all believe this.  
  
Lauren: Harry it's just that it's not your first time being rumoured with a student. And well last time..it was true.  
  
Harry: Lauren you're telling me that you believe in rumours and not me?  
  
Lauren: Harry it's not...  
  
Harry: I understand; it's nice to know who my friends are. (Walks out)  
  
Lauren gets up from her chair.  
  
Marilyn: (Grabs Lauren's arm) Lauren just forget about him.  
  
Lauren: (Sighs)  
  
It's the end of the day; Joyce is at her locker getting her things, Harry walks up to her.  
  
Harry: Hey.  
  
Joyce: Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: We weren't done talking this morning.  
  
Joyce: I've got to go (Closes locker)  
  
Harry: Hey.look we have to talk.  
  
Joyce: I don't feel like talking.  
  
Harry: Please...  
  
Joyce: Fine, come to my place tonight at 7.  
  
Harry: (Smiles)  
  
Joyce: See ya Harry.  
  
Its 7:00, Harry gets to Joyce's apartment and knocks on the door.  
  
Joyce: (Opens the door) come in.  
  
Harry: (Walks in) is your mom home?  
  
Joyce: Home? My mom is never home. Do you want anything to drink?  
  
Harry: No thanks.  
  
Joyce: So what do you want to talk about?  
  
Harry: You know what I want to talk about.  
  
Joyce: ..  
  
Harry: Joyce I...  
  
Joyce: Harry maybe we should end it.  
  
Harry: (Looks at her)  
  
Joyce: I don't want you to lose your job over me, it's not worth it.  
  
Harry: Hey, if I do lose my job, it won't be your fault.  
  
Joyce: Harry I really don't...  
  
Harry: I don't know what to say. I think I am falling in love with you Joyce. I can't let you go that easily.  
  
Joyce: (Tears building up in her eyes)  
  
Harry: But if being with me is so hard on you, I'll respect your decision.  
  
Joyce: I'm sorry Harry.  
  
Harry gives Joyce a soft kiss on the lips and leaves. Joyce sits in the living room, with tears dripping down her face, she didn't want to let Harry go but she had no choice, she didn't want him to lose his job over her... 


	21. Is it Right?

Joyce walks into the school, she was very tired, she hadn't slept at all, and her eyes were all swollen from crying too much.  
  
Scott: Morning Ms. Hayes.  
  
Joyce: Morning.  
  
Scott: (Sees her eyes are swollen) are you ok?  
  
Joyce: Yes.  
  
Scott: Can you please go to my office?  
  
Joyce: Uh.Mr. Guber I didn't do anything wrong, would you like to tell me why I have to go to your office?  
  
Scott: Because I said so Ms. Hayes, my office please.  
  
Joyce: (Mumbles) this is so fucking stupid..  
  
Scott: What was that Ms. Hayes?  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Scott: I asked you a question. What did you just say?  
  
Joyce: I said your so fucking stupid, you're not even the principal you're the vice principal, you have no fucking right telling me what to do!!!  
  
Everyone in the hallway looks at them, Lauren runs up to them.  
  
Lauren: Joyce calm down.  
  
Scott: Ms. Hayes, you go to my office right now, anymore words out of your mouth and you will be suspended for even longer.  
  
Joyce walks down the hall and into Scott's office. She knew that she was going to get suspended; she had to do something to get out of the school, and not see Harry.  
  
It was lunch; the teacher's was in the lounge.  
  
Marilyn: I can't believe she did that.  
  
Lauren: I know. She looked like she was in a really bad mood. But I couldn't believe that she would say that to Scott.  
  
Marla: I'm glad she said something, I wanted to say something to that man face for so long, it's about time someone told him that he isn't the boss around here.  
  
Marilyn: How long is she suspended for?  
  
Lauren: I heard Scott suspended her for 3 days.  
  
Harry and Kevin walk into the room.  
  
Kevin: What's everyone talking about?  
  
Marla: The only news that is going around the school right now.  
  
Harry: Which is?  
  
Marilyn: You guys didn't hear? Joyce was suspended this morning for yelling at Scott, and calling him stupid.  
  
Kevin: And that's big news because..  
  
Marla: Well it's the only exciting thing that has happened in school today.  
  
Harry: Do you guys know why she did that?  
  
Marilyn: Apparently Scott saw that her eyes were all swollen, than he asked her to go to his office.and then she flipped out on him.  
  
Harry knew that Joyce was upset about last night.  
  
Lauren: Are you alright Harry?  
  
Harry: Ya I'm fine. See you guys later. (Walks out of the room)  
  
Marla: What's wrong with him?  
  
Kevin: ..  
  
Marilyn noticed that Kevin and Harry were both acting a weird, but she couldn't tell exactly what was wrong.  
  
Joyce was sitting at home, when someone knocks on her door.  
  
Joyce: It's open!  
  
Amy: (Walks in) hey.  
  
Joyce: Hey, how's it going?  
  
Amy: Better than you.  
  
Joyce: ....  
  
Amy: You look like shit. Why'd you do that this morning?  
  
Joyce: Does everybody know in the school?  
  
Amy: Ya. Come on Joyce just get over him.  
  
Joyce: I can't.  
  
Amy: Then why did you let him go?  
  
Joyce: I don't want him to lose his job over me, I'm not worth it.  
  
Amy: Just forget about him, I'm sure Mr. Senate doesn't want to see you like this right now.  
  
Joyce: (Crying) I don't want to forget about him, I don't even want to let him go...  
  
Amy sits there watching her friend cry; there was nothing she could do to help her. She just hoped that Joyce could forget about Harry and move on.  
  
A couple of days had passed, and Joyce was back from her suspension, she was getting her books at her locker.  
  
Harry: Hey..  
  
Joyce: (Looks up) morning Mr. Senate.  
  
Harry: I'm sorry.  
  
Joyce: What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Harry: Joyce.  
  
Joyce: I've got to get to class Mr. Senate, see ya. (Walks off)  
  
Harry stands there watching Joyce; he still loved her very much, he didn't want to let her go.  
  
Joyce is sitting in Marilyn's class, but she isn't listening at all to what she was teaching, she was just sitting there staring into space. The bell rings, everybody hurries out of the class.  
  
Marilyn: Joyce can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Joyce: Ya, Ms. Sudor?  
  
Marilyn: Here's the work that you missed.  
  
Joyce: Thanks.  
  
Marilyn: Are you alright?  
  
Joyce: Ya.  
  
Marilyn: You seem to be out of it today.  
  
Joyce: I just didn't get enough sleep.  
  
Marilyn: Ok.  
  
Joyce walks out of the class, and down the hall, Steven stops her.  
  
Steven: Hey Joyce.  
  
Joyce: Mr. Harper.  
  
Steven: I just hope that we won't have another outburst today.  
  
Joyce: No problem.  
  
Steven: There's actually another thing I want to talk to you about.  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Steven: Can you come to my office?  
  
Joyce: Ya.  
  
Joyce sits down in Steven's office, she watches him get out a file.  
  
Steven: Joyce I was getting some complaints from your teachers.  
  
Joyce: I'll take it that it's bad.  
  
Steven: Well, they were showing me your marks, and they've been slipping a lot.  
  
Joyce: I don't know why it's been slipping.  
  
Steven: Joyce you haven't been doing any work in of your classes lately, is there a reason why you're not doing any work?  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Steven: Is everything alright?  
  
Joyce: Why is everybody asking me that? I don't think it's anybody's business if I'm alright or not.  
  
Steven: Joyce, every one of your teachers is worried about you.  
  
Joyce: Well you can tell them I'm fine. I'll pull my marks up Mr. Harper, can I go?  
  
Steven: Joyce you haven't been acting yourself lately.  
  
Joyce: Oh my god, this is a school, can you guys just focus on school, and stay out of my personal life. (Walks out)  
  
Harry is sitting in the dungeon, going over the tests that his class had written. Steven walks in.  
  
Harry: (Looks up) whatever it is, I didn't do it.  
  
Steven: Harry.  
  
Harry: Just kidding. So..  
  
Steven: Have you talked to Joyce lately?  
  
Harry: No. Why?  
  
Steven: Well I was hoping you would talk to her for me.  
  
Harry: Umm..  
  
Steven: You're the only that she will actually talk to.  
  
Harry: Ok, I'll try.  
  
Steven: Great. (Walks out)  
  
Harry knew why Joyce was upset, he just didn't know what he could say or do to change how she was feeling.  
  
The bell rings, and everyone is rushing to get out of the school, Joyce is getting ready to walk out of the school, when Harry walks up to her.  
  
Harry: Joyce, can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Joyce: I got to go Mr. Senate.  
  
Harry: Joyce please, it won't take that long.  
  
Harry and Joyce walk down to the dungeon, Harry closes the door to make sure no one would hear.  
  
Joyce: What do you want to talk about Mr. Senate?  
  
Harry: Joyce why are you doing this?  
  
Joyce: Doing what?  
  
Harry: The way you're acting, I don't want to end things Joyce and I know that you don't want to either.  
  
Joyce: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Harry: You damn well know what I am talking about.  
  
Joyce: ...  
  
Harry: I know that you're worried about the outcome of this relationship; I know that you don't want me to lose my job. But you can't control the outcome of things. The feelings that I have for you..I can't control that either. Joyce don't put yourself through this.  
  
Joyce: (Looks up) I really do love you; I don't want to lose you. If I let you go now, maybe I'll be able to let the love that I have for you go.  
  
Harry: Are you sure you can do that? I know I can't.  
  
Joyce: I'm not worth losing your job over.  
  
Harry: You are worth it.  
  
Joyce: I can't...  
  
Joyce gets up and walks towards the door. Harry grabs her arm, and pulls her in for a kiss, Joyce tries to push away, but Harry doesn't let go. Joyce had missed this feeling for a long time; she didn't want to let this moment end.  
  
Joyce: Harry...  
  
Harry: Do you know how sweet it sounds, when I hear my name come out of your mouth?  
  
Joyce: (Tears building up in her eyes)  
  
Harry: Please Joyce, don't let me go.  
  
Joyce begins to cry, it hurt Harry to see her crying. He pulls her in for a hug.  
  
Harry: Shh...I promise you I will never let you go. 


	22. Shocked

The bell rings, and it's the start of another school day for Joyce. She had thought long and hard the night before, if it was for her and Harry to continue their relationship.  
  
Joyce is sitting in Marilyn's class; she is not listening to one word that Marilyn is saying. Marilyn notices.  
  
Marilyn: Joyce, would you like to contribute?  
  
Joyce: Umm.. no Ms. Sudor I think you covered it all.  
  
Marilyn: Try to pay more attention, ok?  
  
Joyce: Ya.  
  
Joyce is sitting outside on the steps she's on her spare. She sits there just staring into space, when someone walks up to her.  
  
Joyce: Do I know you sir?  
  
Man: How have you been?  
  
Joyce: Who the hell are you? I don't know you.  
  
Man: You really don't know who I am Joyce?  
  
Joyce: Fuck, how the hell do you know my name? Actually I don't want to know, just stay the hell away from me. (Walks back into the school)  
  
Joyce is sitting in the dungeon waiting for Harry to finish his work.  
  
Harry: I'm almost done.  
  
Joyce: Do you like being a teacher?  
  
Harry: (Looks up)  
  
Joyce: I mean all you do is like repeat crap.  
  
Harry: What?  
  
Joyce: I don't know it seems like teaching is a boring job.  
  
Harry: It depends how you look at it.  
  
Joyce: Why did you go into teaching?  
  
Harry: It makes me happy, knowing that I'm able to help a student succeed.and to meet you.  
  
Joyce: (Smiles)  
  
Harry: Come on let's go.  
  
Joyce and Harry walk out to the parking lot.  
  
Joyce: Where's your car?  
  
Harry: I didn't drive it today.  
  
Joyce: So how are we going to get home?  
  
Harry: Well I was thinking that we could take a nice walk down the streets of Boston. (Grabs Joyce's hand)  
  
Joyce: Are you sure this is ok? What if people see?  
  
Harry: It's seven, it's dark out, and I don't think anyone can see.  
  
They both walk down the street, as their walking Harry can tell that someone is following them. They take a turn left.  
  
Harry: What the hell are you doing following us?  
  
Man: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Joyce: You?  
  
Harry: You know this man?  
  
Joyce: No, but for some reason he knows me.  
  
Harry: Who the hell are you?  
  
Man: I don't have to answer your questions.  
  
Harry: (Slams the man against the wall)  
  
Joyce: Harry.  
  
Harry: Who the hell are you?  
  
Man: It's none of your business.  
  
The man pushes Harry off of him, and punches him across the face. Harry pushes the man to the ground and punches him in the stomach.  
  
Joyce: Harry, are you alright?  
  
Harry: (Groans) I'm fine.  
  
Joyce: Who the fuck are you?  
  
Man: You really don't remember me?  
  
Joyce: I don't even know you.  
  
Harry: You stay the hell away from her.  
  
Man: You know you could be in a lot of trouble dating a student.  
  
Harry: And that would be none of your business.  
  
Joyce: Harry, can we just go?  
  
Harry: Come on.  
  
Joyce and Harry begin to walk down the alley, but the man grabs Joyce by the arm.  
  
Man: Joyce don't go.  
  
Harry flips, he starts to punch the man. They both start to fight, but a police car drives by, and sees this.  
  
Joyce, Harry and the man are all sitting in the police station.  
  
Joyce: Are you alright?  
  
Harry: I'm fine. You know, I think I look good with a black eye.  
  
Joyce: (Smiles) Don't worry I'll make it feel better later.  
  
Harry: (Smiles)  
  
Police Officer: Ok, would someone like to tell me what's going on?  
  
Joyce: We were walking home, and this man was following us.  
  
Police Officer: (Looks at the man) John Hayes.  
  
Joyce: Wait a second; what did you just call him?  
  
Police Officer: John Hayes.  
  
Joyce: (Looks at the man)  
  
John: Joyce, I'm your dad.  
  
Harry is shocked. But Joyce is mad..  
  
Joyce: I'm sorry sir, but I don't have a dad.  
  
John: Joyce please..  
  
Police Officer: Apparently, this is a family matter.. Mr. Senate do you still want to press charges?  
  
Harry: Umm..  
  
Joyce: Yes he does.  
  
Harry: Joyce.  
  
Police Officer: Ok, just wait a sec.  
  
John: I know that you're mad at me, I'm sorry.  
  
Joyce: Like I said, I don't have a dad.  
  
Police Officer: Ok, Mr. Senate if everything looks right, just sign right here.  
  
Harry signs the papers and leaves with Joyce.  
  
Harry: Joyce...  
  
Joyce: ..  
  
Harry: Don't do this to yourself.  
  
Joyce: My dad left my mom, 6 years ago. He left behind a whole pile of shit. Why is he back now?  
  
Harry: Maybe if you talked to him..  
  
Joyce: I'm not talking to him.  
  
Harry: (Looks at his watch) It's getting late.  
  
Joyce: Harry, I don't want to go home tonight.  
  
Harry: Umm..  
  
Joyce: Can I go to your place?  
  
Harry: Ya.  
  
Harry walks into the teacher lounge the next morning.  
  
Lauren: Harry what happened to your eye?  
  
Harry: (Pouring a cup of coffee) Nothing.. bumped it off a counter.  
  
Kevin: You bumped your eye off a counter?  
  
Harry: Ya.  
  
Marilyn: Did you see a doctor?  
  
Harry: No big deal, I think my eye looks good like this.  
  
Lauren walks up to Harry and puts an ice pack on Harry's eye.  
  
Lauren: This should make it feel better.  
  
Harry: Thanks Lauren. Umm.I got to go.  
  
Marilyn: Lauren are you ok?  
  
Lauren: I'm fine. (Walks out)  
  
Marilyn: Kevin is Harry seeing anyone lately?  
  
Kevin: I don't know. Why?  
  
Marilyn: Just wondering.  
  
Kevin: I don't think he is.  
  
It's lunchtime now; Joyce walks down to the Dungeon.  
  
Joyce: Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: Hey.  
  
Joyce: How's your eye?  
  
Harry: It's getting better.  
  
Joyce: I'm sorry.  
  
Harry: It wasn't your fault.  
  
Joyce: I just...  
  
Harry: (Smiles) It's fine. Are you going to talk to your mom about this?  
  
Joyce: I don't plan on telling her, it'll just upset her. I can handle it.  
  
Harry: (Looks at her)  
  
Joyce: I can.  
  
Harry: If you need any help..  
  
Joyce: I know who to ask. (Smiles) See you after school. (Walks out)  
  
Joyce is sitting on the steps waiting for Harry.  
  
Lauren walks out of the building.  
  
Lauren: Joyce your still here.  
  
Joyce: Ya, I'm just waiting for someone.  
  
Harry walks out of the building.  
  
Harry: J.. Lauren.  
  
Lauren: Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: It's getting late and you're both still here.  
  
Lauren: I was just leaving.  
  
Lauren walks to her car.  
  
Harry: Are you ready?  
  
Joyce: Harry maybe you should go first, I'll just walk home.  
  
Harry: It's fine.  
  
Joyce: Ms. Davis is sitting in her car; she's going to see.  
  
Harry: Joyce.  
  
Joyce: Harry it's fine.  
  
Harry: I'll meet you down the street.  
  
Joyce: Ok.  
  
Harry drives his car down the street, and waits for Joyce. Lauren is across the street at the convenience store, she is walking to her car, when she sees Joyce walking down the street and into Harry's car. She gets into her car and follows Harry and Joyce. Lauren pars a car, a couple of metres away from Harry's car.  
  
Joyce and Harry both get out of the car, and begin walking to Joyce's door.  
  
Joyce: Thanks Harry.  
  
Harry: No problem. I won't bother you tonight, I'm sure that you have some things to think over.  
  
Joyce: (Smiles)  
  
Harry: See ya tomorrow.  
  
Harry gives Joyce a kiss on the lips and walks to his car. Lauren is stunned; she cannot believe what she had just seen. 


End file.
